¿2214?
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: ¿Qué puede salir mal en un concierto? leve Sakamutsu y Okikagu


Hola *w* aviso de que esta no es la historia graciosa y típica de San Valentín a la que os acostumbré, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo que hago lo que puedo para escribir el capitulo semanal, sobrevivir y en este caso escribir una historia para un día especial xD espero que os guste igualmente

* * *

**¿2+2=14?**

**Capítulo único**

La joven de cabellos castaños no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, quería gritar de la rabia e incluso llorar si eso ayudase en algo, pero por desgracia no podría arreglar nada.

Hace dos meses que había descubierto del concierto que su grupo favorito daría en Kabuki, como loca había avisado a su mejor amiga de ello y ambas comenzaron a trabajar después de clases para poder pagarse las entradas. No había sido fácil convencer a sus padres de que las dejasen ir a un concierto solas, pero finalmente y con ayuda de la otra lo lograron. No podían estar más felices por ello, así que trabajaron como locas en un restaurante cercano a su instituto como camareras, lo cual fue muy problemático, ya que ambas no eran capaces de controlar sus manos y la mayoría de los platos acababan en el suelo.

Aun así, dieron lo mejor de sí, orgullosas de sí mismas al ver sus dedos llenos de tiritas, pero con el dinero necesario reunido para lograr cumplir sus sueños.

\- Vamos a ver a DOES - dijo Kagura en un grito casi histérico por la alegría

\- Guarda los gritos para el concierto - bromeó la mayor

Ambas estaban más que felices por el evento, era lo más emocionante que les había pasado a su corta edad y pensaban disfrutar cada momento disponible.

Si no fuese por un pequeño detalle que las llevaba a la actualidad.

\- ¡¿No quedan entradas?! - preguntó Kagura horrorizada - ¿Es eso posible? Todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano -

Mutsu intentaba recargar la página desde su ordenador, pero el hecho de que las entradas estaban agotadas no cambiaba. Harta de todo se dejó caer su cama, reuniendo todo su auto control para no tirar el ordenador por la ventana o gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

\- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Kagura desesperada mientras se tiraba de los cabellos

Mutsu no sabía que responder, no estaba segura de cómo darle ánimos a su amiga o a sí misma. O al menos hasta que una idea bastante estúpida se instaló en su cabeza.

\- ¿En los conciertos revenden entradas? - preguntó la mayor

Kagura pereció ser por primera vez la voz de la razón.

\- Apenas podíamos permitirnos las entradas normales, ¿Cómo debemos pagar unas al doble de precio? - preguntó la menor

Aunque le doliese admitirlo, la menor tenía toda la razón.

\- ¿Y si... nos colamos? - preguntó Mutsu mientras se mordía el labio avergonzada

Kagura la miró sorprendida, su amiga no podía estar diciendo aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga aburrida y buena? - preguntó Kagura con miedo

\- ¿Quieres ir al concierto o no? - preguntó Mutsu molesta por ser llamada aburrida

No hizo falta respuesta alguna.

Dos días más tarde, las jóvenes estaban preparadas para la tarea más difícil de sus vidas, colarse en un concierto y no morir en el intento, o ser pilladas que podía ser mucho peor.

Había tanta gente, que perderse y colarse entre todos acabaría siendo un juego de niños. O al menos eso pensaron las dos jóvenes, pues la seguridad era alta y no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de entrar da igual lo mucho que lo intentaron.

Las chicas suspiraron deprimidas mientras se sentaban en la acera ahora vacía. La primera canción comenzaba a sonar en el recinto y ellas se lo estaban perdiendo. Odiaban su suerte.

\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste para ahuyentar a nuestras citas? - preguntó enfadado un chico con gafas de sol

\- Solo le dije que mi micrófono era mucho mejor y que podía probarlo - se defendió el menor

\- Eres un cerdo - insultó el mayor - Por tu culpa tenemos dos entradas de sobra y ya todos entraron al concierto -

\- Pregunta a cualquiera si quiere ser tu cita en el concierto, quizás encuentres a otra chica ciega y sorda - se burló el menor

\- Te odio - añadió el mayor mientras se quitaba las gafas y dejaba ver sus ojos azules

\- Allí hay dos chicas, intenta preguntarles a ellas - propuso el de ojos rubí

Las amigas habían escuchado toda la conversación y no habían movido un solo músculo mientras se miraban y tenían una especie de conversación telepática.

"Entradas gratis" decían los ojos de Kagura, mientras que los de Mutsu parecían más serios "no es una buena idea, son dos raritos". Pero Kagura no dudaba y tenía buenos argumentos "Entradas GRATIS" Mutsu sentía que no podía hacer nada contra ella.

El chico de ojos azules se acercó a las chicas mientras murmuraba con miedo.

\- Esto es ridículo, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio aceptaría entradas gratis de un desconocido? Pensarán que soy un pervertido o secuestrador -

Las jóvenes se giraron ante el monólogo del chico, pero no entendían nada.

\- Yo... entradas... ¿concierto? - preguntó el chico con miedo y sintiéndose un estúpido

\- Aceptamos - gritó Kagura con alegría mientras abrazaba al hombre

\- Kagura - regañó la mayor - Lo que mi amiga quiere decir, es que estaríamos dispuestas a pagaros la mitad de las entradas, así nadie saldría perdiendo -

\- Mucchi - regañó la menor horrorizada al ver que la palabra gratis acababa de desaparecer gracias a su amiga

\- Esta bien, ¿Mucchi? - preguntó el chico inseguro - No hace falta que pagues nada, nosotros las hubiésemos tirado -

\- Aun así me siento obligada a- quiso explicar la mayor, pero Kagura tapó su boca

\- Nos parece genial tener las entradas gratis - añadió Kagura con una gran sonrisa

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, las chicas parecían muy graciosas.

\- Me parece bien, pero con una condición, a cambio quiero el número de teléfono de Mucchi - añadió Sakamoto bastante avergonzado, pero intentando aprovechar su oportunidad

\- No me importaría si quisieras casarte con ella mientras que nos des las entradas gratis – dijo Kagura mientras demostraba su poca preocupación por su amiga

\- Kagura - gritó la mayor avergonzada, mientras que el joven intentaba permanecer en silencio

La situación era muy graciosa.

\- Mutsu- corrigió la mayor volviendo a la conversación anterior- Sólo Kagura me dice así -

\- Es un placer Mutsu, yo soy Sakamoto y el idiota de mi amigo es Sougo - presentó el mayor - ¿Y entonces puedo tener tu número? -

Mutsu creyó que era una mala idea, una pésima idea, pero algo en esos ojos azules le parecía demasiado sincero, así que antes de darse cuenta estaba escribiendo su número en el teléfono ajeno.

\- ¿Hola? - llamó una voz bastante molesta - Tierra llamando a descerebrados, el concierto ya comenzó hace rato, ya sabéis, la razón por la que estamos aquí -

Los mayores se avergonzaron, estaban tan distraídos que no se habían dado cuenta de ello y casi quedaron como idiotas.

El concierto fue mejor de lo que esperaban y cantaron hasta quedarse sin voz, gritando como locos, disfrutando de la música, el ritmo y la compañía. No olvidarían fácilmente ese día.

Y por suerte tampoco fue el último, pues gracias a que los mayores mantuvieron el contacto, los cuatro acababan envueltos en líos cada vez que se encontraban, la mayoría del tiempo gracias a las peleas de Kagura y Sougo que parecían llevarse muy bien a su manera y acababan planeando todo tipo de travesuras, como echar picante en la bebida de Sakamoto. Pero algo que ninguno olvidaría, es como un concierto el 14 de febrero cambió sus vidas aburridas y logró traer algo de diversión a ellas.

\- Deja de ponerle pimienta a la comida de Sakamoto - regañó Mutsu

Al menos cuando los pequeños demonios no complicaban todo.

\- Escuché que habrá un concierto el mes que viene - informó Sakamoto ignorando a los jóvenes que jugaban con su comida a su antojo

\- ¿A qué esperamos para sacar las entradas? - preguntó Kagura sin esperar respuesta alguna

Todos rieron, esperaban ser capaces de entrar de manera legal y sin dramas esta vez. Aunque sería demasiado aburrido si no tenían algún reto.

**Fin**

* * *

No es lo que esperabais de mi este día, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió nada gracioso y no quería dejaros sin ninguna historia para el día de hoy, así que para seguir con mi tradición acabé subiendo esto :) espero que os gustara, aunque sea un poco y feliz día a todos *w*


End file.
